


zero-sum

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Post-Episode: e06s03 Risvegli, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: ma nostra figlia se n'è andata prima di te, anche lei senza mai amarmi.
Kudos: 8





	zero-sum

**Author's Note:**

> lo so, lo so, ho rotto le palle con tutte ste fanfiction, ma era un bel pezzo che avevo in mente un esercizio di stile del genere (soprattutto dopo aver scoperto la casa dell'incesto di anais nin, anche se ovviamente non posso lontanamente avvicinarmi alla sua bravura) e la 03x06 conclude suburra in maniera talmente vaga e insoddisfacente che si presta a un'introspezione del genere.  
> non betata e nemmeno riletta perché quando mi cimento in questi esperimenti di scrittura ho sempre l'impressione di stare a dire una marea di minchiate. hope you like it :DDD?

è scuro, il giorno dopo. il suo cadavere è perso nelle profondità del mare, per sempre unito a quello della sorella, nella tomba più antica del mondo. nadia è a galla fra le onde: sta facendo la morta anche lei.

la chiamo, quasi pigolando, incapace di invocare l'ennesimo nome. sono fragile. inciampo nella gonna, cadendo sulla sabbia, lasciandomi bagnare il naso dalla marea. scuoto la testa, gli occhi pieni di sabbia, ma non piango. forse ho finito le lacrime, forse tutto ciò che rimane di me ora è l'instabilità di questo contenitore del mio vuoto. singhiozzo e sembra il guaito di un cane.

arranco fino a stendermi accanto a lei. vorrei togliermi la gonna, la maglia, i vestiti, il mio corpo e sciogliermi nel nulla, svanire assieme ai flutti e dimenticare chi ero e chi sarò. lei la sento tremare, trattenendo a fatica la sua posizione distesa. "chiudi gli occhi," le dico. "dove sei?"

l'aria è gonfia di pioggia e il vento soffia insistente. la sua voce è così bassa e rauca, vela strappata di una barca naufragata, da perdersi quasi nel frastuono della spuma. "in un posto bello."

non c'è bisogno lo nomini. la sua assenza grava su di noi come le nuvole nel cielo, offuscando il sole, spogliandoci dei nostri sensi, del nostro senso. chissà cosa devi aver provato a consegnarlo al tirreno per sempre, chissà cosa avrai pensato, chissà tu…

seppur sia l'unica regione di me esule dall'insolenza del mare che mi inghiotte, sotto i polpastrelli le mie guance le ritrovo salate. spingono fuori la linfa del mio cuore, anche lui freddo e immobile, un'escrezione necessaria.

ci alziamo quasi contemporaneamente. gli occhi di flavio sono distanti e dolenti quando si posano su di noi, attirandoci addosso a lui con un braccio attorno alle nostre vite e conducendoci alla jeep, le chiavi fra le sue dita come un talismano nel vano tentativo di calcare il calore di quelle in cui era prima. nadia gli stringe una mano nella giacca, affondando nel suo fianco e tirando su col naso, ancora rosso. è una tosta, l'amica mia, a tenersi su coi piedi ben piantati nel terreno; io ancora non credo di ricordare come si cammini.

"ti va bene l'hotel?" mi chiede, lasciandoci lì, insieme, e io annuisco, abbandonandolo ancora immobile dietro al volante. cosa dovrei dire? non ho più una casa, una famiglia, un futuro. sbatto contro la porta dell'ingresso e provo dolore: mi sorprendo di non essere ormai della stessa materia dei fantasmi.

faccio il mio ingresso nella mia temporanea fortezza della solitudine, nei suoi spazi troppo ampi e soffocanti, trattenendo il respiro in attesa di venire spaventata e poter smettere di avere paura, anche se non succede mai. nadia entra nella loro - sua - camera - apre i cassetti, scuote la testa, si asciuga le lacrime e mi lascia maglia e pantaloni puliti sul letto, facendomi rendere conto di quanto sono scossa dai brividi. lei si cambia davanti a me, infilandosi in un pigiama troppo grande, in cui quasi nuota. mentre raccolgo i panni un suo dito mi sfiora il palmo della mano, supplica silenziosa, e al mio naso arriva prepotente l'odore del dopobarba. profuma ancora di lui, capisco, guardandole la maglietta, ed il mio stomaco si squarcia in due, una coltellata in piena pancia, la nausea che mi soffoca. "vado in bagno," riesco a rantolare, un braccio a coprirmi ma il passo e l'andatura regolari, per non farla preoccupare - come se in mente avesse qualcos'altro oltre al proprio lutto.

prego al mio dio in porcellana. partorisco dalla gola, un aborto spontaneo: forse è lì rubina, nella poltiglia dei miei succhi gastrici, cinque cellule ormai sparpagliate nel fondo della tazza, perse nel dolore ancora pulsante. vomito di nuovo. già la immaginavo, tesoro mio, con le ciglia lunghe, gli occhi scuri e la tua bocca carnosa, le mani veloci e la falcata elegante, sveglia e astuta come potevamo essere solo noi due. ti saresti illuminato ogni volta che l'avresti vista, il riassunto delle nostre migliori qualità, riempiendola di regali e coccolandola come la principessa che avrei voluto essere io?

ma nostra figlia se n'è andata prima di te, anche lei senza mai amarmi.

sono passate delle ore e non ho ancora il coraggio di pensarti. sul letto, la donna di aureliano adami è piccola e indifesa, vulnerabile e incredula, annegata nella propria stanchezza, e per un attimo rivedo te e le tue spalle sottili, le braccia magre, la schiena ossuta. vorrei scuoterla e domandarle: ora cosa facciamo?, cosa ci facciamo lì?, accusarla di tutto e allo stesso tempo rassicurarla, ma questa stanza è ormai un tempio da rispettare entro cui muoversi in punta di piedi, con la dignità dovuta a chi non c'è più.

mi stendo sopra di lei, circondandola, un utero per proteggerla. mi avevi insegnato una ninna nanna per far addormentare cesare, una di quelle che ti cantava tuo padre, perché eri il suo figlio preferito e splendente e una volta grande saresti stato tu il nuovo re, e io gliela sussurro a fior di labbra, una gota premuta contro la sua. so cosa sta ricordando - la sua relazione un film incessante davanti ai suoi occhi, lui in ogni angolo della stanza, ogni piega del suo viso e del caleidoscopio di emozioni scolpite nei suoi lineamenti - ma non emette un suono.

su quella spiaggia è avvizzito anche il suo, di cuore.

"e mo come faccio," mi chiede quando il silenzio torna a tormentarci. e mo come famo, commento mentalmente. se la sua perdita pulsa come una vena sanguinante, presente e tangibile, la mia è l'umidità nelle ossa in una lunga notte fredda. sulla pelle mi rimane ben poco, solo un'ultima carezza, quelle labbra sulle mie piene quanto una promessa. per rimediare alle tue colpe non mi hai lasciato niente se non il tuo seme dentro me, e nemmeno quello c'è più.

te ne sei andato lasciandomi un bacio sulla fronte: l'ultimo movimento nel solfeggio della sinfonia del mio funerale.

"chiudi gli occhi," mi faccio eco da sola, "sei in un posto bello," e anche io ci sono, in quell'universo senza sofferenza, col ventre ancora gonfio del mio biglietto di rivincita, lo sfarzo della nostra stanza scintillante intorno a noi, la fotografia perfetta della serenità. i tuoi denti scoperti da un sorriso sono splendenti quanto il nostro futuro, un raggio dorato ad avvolgerti nel suo pulviscolo. saresti stato un bravo padre, lasciandomi volteggiare nella finzione di una famiglia perfetta, di averti e bastarti davvero, voltando la faccia ogni volta che avrei odorato su di te un sudore diverso dal mio: se solo me l'avessi chiesto mi sarei adeguata ad una vita di castità pur di rimanere al tuo fianco e ammirare i tuoi capelli ingrigire assieme ai miei.

non posso seguire la mia stessa esortazione, io, perché l'unico scenario sotto le mie palpebre è il volto esanime di mio padre, pallido e freddo nel suo riposo eterno. non so come fosse ridotto, colui che si è sacrificato per te, ma vorrei poterlo aver visto, aver impresso che aspetto avesse il tuo unico grande amore e catalogato cosa mi distinguesse da lui. sotto quei proiettili avrei dovuto, voluto esserci io, per avere la possibilità di abbandonarti per prima senza poter ritornare sui miei passi e compiere l'atto di devozione per eccellenza, eppure aureliano adami anche in questo mi ha superato, che il tuo struggimento nemmeno lo accettava.

se fosse ancora vivo, spadì, l'uomo che è riuscito a portarsi via anche quello che mi era rimasto, io lo ammazzerei con le mie stesse mani. ci sta guardando? e si stia rendendo conto della desolazione che si è lasciato dietro, come il pianeta continui a girare senza fermarsi e permetterci di riposare, leccarci le ferite, ricucire le giunture che ci impediscono di cadere in pezzi come bambole di pezza usurate dal tempo e come, allo stesso tempo, qualcosa si sia interrotto e le ore abbiano smesso di scorrere, cristallizzandoci in una bolla lontana dal reale e condannandoci a sopravvivere?

il respiro di nadia è calmo, le membra stanche ora dormienti. spero sogni anche per me.


End file.
